Power transistors, in particular power field-effect transistors, such as power MOSFETs (Metal Oxide Field-Effect Transistors) or power IGBTs (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors) are widely used as electronic switches in drive applications, such as motor drive applications, or power conversion applications, such as AC/DC converters, DC/AC converters, or DC/DC converters.
There is a need to provide a power transistor that is capable of blocking a high voltage and that has a low specific on-resistance (the on-resistance multiplied with the semiconductor area (chip size) of the power transistor).